Everything I'm Not
by lenebraes
Summary: Can a diary change someone's life? Yes, it can. THERE'S MUCH MORE INTO THIS STORY THAT IT's UNABLE TO MAKE A SUMMARY
1. Chapter 1

"Dad I'm leaving for school!" The 17 year old brunette called from downstairs fixing the straps from her schoolbag. "I'll be back in time for dinner." After she heard her dad mumble something she walked to the front door and walked out.

She looked around nervous as she took held her bag closer. It had been 1 month and a half since her family decided to move. When they arrived summer vacation just started so she didn't need to worry about going to a new school. Until today that is.

She decided to take the longer road and turned into a side way that turned into a sand way after a about a mile. Some strange noises caught her attention. She looked around and smiled leaning down a bit to a small kitten. She stroke the back of its head lightly making it spin and walk up against her leg to lean on it.

She giggled lightly and gave the kitten a last stroke over her back and started to walk again as time ticked by slower than she hoped it would. She wasn't the person to start new friendships and was always the silent once with the reading glasses that got laughed at all the time. It never bothered her because they always did it behind her back. They would just ignore her when she walked back and leave her alone.

The large building that came closer to her every second made her take a deep breath. She remembered last time she started at a new school. Nothing went right and everything that could go wrong did go wrong.

As the bell made the sign to go in she grabbed her bag tighter and walked in the building immediately looking down not wanting to see people their faces as they see her. She yelped softly as she felt a shoulder against her making her fall onto the ground.

He groaned as he looked down at the girl and grabbed her face rough. "Hey why don't you…" He gulped as he saw her looking at him with a tear slipping down her cheek. "S…Stacy?" He quickly pulled her up and wiped her tear away. "I..is that you?"

She looked at him confused. "I…I'm not… Stacy. My name is Miley."

He looked at her closely and shook his head. "You're not fooling me Stacy." He looked her up and down and pulled her shirt lightly. "What's with the shirt? Lost your interest in fashion?"

"Why don't you believe me?" She whispered pushing his hands off. "C…can you leave me alone now please?" She mumbled trying to walk past him.

"Stacy don't do this to me right now. I missed you since you've been gone. I thought you were dead for god sake!" He mumbled grabbing both of her shoulders shaking her lightly. "Don't play with me."

She pushed his hands off and grabbed her bag running away as fast as she could. It freaked her out that someone would talk to her but someone who seemed popular? That was even more freaky to her.

THE NEXT DAY

She took a bite from her sandwich as she pulled her legs up on the bench. She looked around in the park noticing almost no one as having lunch in the park today. She loved to have lunch at the park like loads of other people did. This just wasn't the day she guessed but she didn't mind.

She looked at her feet confused as she felt something lean against it, a diary. She frowned her eyebrows confused and picked it up. She placed her sandwich next to her and wipe some dust from the diary revealing a big 's' on the front.

She bit her bottom lip and opened the diary slowly while grabbing in her bag for her glasses. She put them on and started to read the first page carefully.

"Feb. 14th 2008

Dear diary,

Nobody has the slightest idea that I don't want to be like this.

They all think I chose this life for myself. I got forced into this.

I have the most awful image on school you can imagine.

Diary if I could find a way out of this, I would.

Even my boyfriends believes that I choice for this.

I want to tell him but I just can't. It could hurt him badly if I did.

At least I'm able to say everything to you.

I would be nothing without you.

Loves, S."

She widened her eyes as she closed the diary and looked around again making sure nobody was looking for it. She quickly grabbed all her belongings and ran out of the park back to school for her last classes.

LATER THAT NIGHT

She sat down on her bad and grabbed the diary out of her bag with her glasses. She placed her glasses on her nose and opened the diary to the second page.

" March. 1st 2008

Dear diary,

I know, I know you don't need to tell me I've been avoided you for a couple of weeks now.

I didn't meant to thought. I got in so many through of the past weeks that I didn't find the time to write anything to you. These guys kept chasing me in the park trying to grab me and who knows do what. I don't know if it has to do with 'them' I can only hope on my life they don't.

As for today when I got to school all the guys once again all hit on me.

They all know I have a boyfriend but they don't seem to care.

I'm like a piece of meat to them. It's horrible.

If you have any idea how to get me out of this… please let me know.

Loves, S."

Miley stroke her fingers over the papers to the end of it. She started to turn it around but yelped as the paper cut her finger. She jumped up a bit and placed her finger in her mouth mumbling the stupidest things to herself. Having the slightest idea what was about to come.

A couple of houses further Nick was looking at a picture from his and his former girlfriend. "It has to be her. If she's not I will make her." He mumbled to himself stroking the picture softly.


	2. Chapter 2

She sat up in her bed sweating heavy and looked around groaning as she noticed it was still the middle of the night. She sighed and wiped her hand over her face confused what kept her up as she normally sleeps really deep. She noticed the dairy onto her side and bit her bottom lip as she leaned close to it picking it up. She grabbed her glasses and put them on. She leaned to her night lamp and turned it on lightly.

She opened the dairy and flipped to the third page confused as she saw blood spats all over it. She swallowed lightly and then placed her finger under the first word and started reading.

"March 5 TH 2009

Dear diary,

'they' are really scaring the crap out of me right now. I have no clue what to do anymore.

Whatever I do they keep finding me. It's as if I have some kind of sensor in my somewhere.

For example last week I dyed my hear in a different color and somehow they directly knew it was me.

I need to get rid of them somehow but it seems impossible and that because I found a diary that I shouldn't have found. I had the perfect life until I found this diary. It ruined my life.

I'm scared diary. What if they find me again and really kill me?

I'm scared for my life. I know more than I should and they want to kill me for that.

I'm clueless and have no idea if I will even ever write in you again.

My dearest sorry for all the mess I make on you.

They cut my cheek and I can't stop it from bleeding.

Hopefully until next time.

Loves, S."

She swallowed nervously as she closed the diary and pulled her classes of. She started to shake heavily as she placed them back on her nightstand. She pulled the covers close to her as she laid down in her bed scared. Should she be scared as well? Was she about to get through the same?

She turned herself around in her bed looking at the diary as she pulled the covers even higher. Should she stop ready or not? She sighed as she shook her head. She got so addicted to reading the diary that she couldn't stop anymore. She closed her eyes tight and drifted off to dreamland waiting for her own lot to come.

THE NEXT DAY

He looked around waiting for Miley to arrive. He smiled lightly as he saw her and quickly ran up to her. "Hey. How about we start over? I'm sorry about yesterday. I'm Nick." He said softly as he held his hand out.

"I'm Miley." She said with a light smile shaking his hand back feeling sparks running through her whole body. She quickly pulled away and pushed a stoke hair out of her face nervously.

"Want to sit with me at lunch today?" He asked with a light smirk wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Just you and me? Sure… why not." She whispered looking to her shoulder where his hand was leaning on.

"Perfect. I'll see you later." He mumbled while removing his arm. He gave her a light wink and walked off to his first class together with his friends.

She watched the leave and pulled her bag close biting her bottom lip. Something in him attracted her but she couldn't quiet put her finger on what exactly. It was something she had never felt before. She shook her head lightly and quickly walked off to her first class.

AT LUNCH

She sat down at a table and pulled her bag from her shoulder placing it next to her. She grabbed her lunch out of her bad and the diary with her glasses. She put her glasses on and opened her lunch grabbing a sandwich. She opened the diary while taking a bit out of her sandwich and started reading.

"March 7TH 2009

Dear diary,

It's me again. Yes, I'm still alive. For now that is.

They're getting so scary. They cut me behind my ear today and I'm scared that it will be my throat next time. I'm scared to dead. I need to leave this place. I have no other choice.

I'm going to break my parents their heart but I have to. I don't have another choice.

Don't worry I'm going to take you with me because they can't findd out about this diary

Who knows they end up in the same situation as me.

I don't want anyone to get in this situation.

Wish me luck in sneaking out.

Loves, S."

She raised an eyebrow as she closed the diary. She pulled her glasses up getting really confused. She jumped up as she felt a hand on her shoulder and started screaming.

He widened his eyes as he heard her screaming and quickly placed is hand over her mouth. "Hey relax. It's me." He mumbled making her look at him.

She sighed in relieve as she placed her hand over her heart and her other on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scream." She whispered embarrassed.

He nodded lightly and sat down next to her at the table looking over at the diary. "You keep a diary?"He questioned pointing at it.

She widened her eyes and quickly picked it up placing it in her bag. "Yeah.. I do." She said nervously as she closed her bag taking a bit out of her sandwich not saying another word.

"Funny. My former girlfriend used to do the same. She would never let me read it though. Every time I asked her she freaked out." He mumbled shaking his head at the memory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Miley I was wondering… would you like to go to the park with me after school?" Nick wondered as smiled at her a bit both still sitting at the lunch table.

She bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him and started playing with her fingers. "I don't know…" She started until he stopped her. She smiled lightly and then nodded. "Alright I'll come with you to the park after school." She said with a grin on her face.

"Great. I'll see you later at the school entrance then. I'm sorry but I have to go right now." He smiled softly and got up. He winked at her touching her shoulder lightly and then left the lunchroom.

She watched him leave and leaned her arm on the table leaning her hand on it sighing dreamily. She found it odd that a person out of nothing started to talk and hang out with her. She still had no clue why he called her Stacy yesterday but she didn't mind anymore.

She looked up as the bell rang and grabbed her bag leaving to her next class a bit sad that Nick wasn't in it and she would probably be sitting at the back off the class all alone.

AFTER SCHOOL

He walked out of the school building and looked around for Miley forming a smile as he spotted her long brown wavy hair. He walked over to her and taped her shoulder lightly. "Hey." He said softly as she turned around to face him.

"Hey." She whispered looking up at him noticing his beautiful smile. "I guess we're going to the park now?" She questioned rocking back and forth on her feet lightly.

He nodded and wrapped an arm around her shoulder pulling her close as if it was the most normal thing to do. They walked to the park and sat down on a bench right next to the small pond.

He turned to her and bit his bottom lip lightly. "Can I ask you something?" He questioned.

She nodded and turned to him a bit waiting for what he was about to ask feeling a sudden wind through her hair that made her shiver. She wrapped her arms around her and looked around if anyone else was cold but they weren't. She shivered as another wind got through her that felt so cold it could easily replace the feeling of a knife.

He looked at her confused as he grabbed both of her shoulders. "Miley are you alright?" He questioned worried.

She shook her head as she looked up at him wrapping her arms around her tighter. "I'm freezing." She whispered with a shiver going through her whole body.

"Miley… you do realize that it's really hot right now." He mumbled rubbing her shoulders lightly.

"R…really?" She whispered shivering even harder than before.

He nodded and softly pulled her into him wrapping both of his arms around her. "Does this feel better?" He whispered in her ear worried.

She looked at him and nodded lightly cuddling close into him forming a light smile on her face happy someone seems to care about her after all.

LATER THAT NIGHT

She laid her bag down on her bed and sat on it pulling the diary out of it while placing her glasses onto her nose. She opened the fourth page and bit her bottom lip started to get slightly scared.

"May 1ST 2009

Dear diary,

I did it. I managed to sneak out and run away. You have no idea how much it broke my heart to leave my mom and step dad alone. I can't even think about how they will feel when they find out.

It's the only thing I could do and I hope it works. I'm so tired from this trip but I'm so thrilled that I managed to get rid of the diary at some old abounded house in the Montaly hills.

I have no idea if it will help but I'm keeping my fingers crossed that they will not find me anymore now.

Loves, S."

She chewed on her bottom lip harder as she closed the diary and looked over at her computer. She laid the diary down next to her and walked over to her computer and sat down in front of it opening internet explorer. She got to Google and searched for 'Montaly hills'. She got to pictures and swallowed as she saw how scary it looked.

She opened a route planner and searched how far it's from California. She looked around and quickly printed it out. She pulled the paper out of the printer and pushed it in her bag. She pulled all of books out of her bag and ran over to her dresses pulling all kinds of clothes out. She pushed them in her bag and closed it with a sigh.

She jumped up a bit as her window flew open and quickly ran up to it and tried to close it. She widened her eyes as she saw a dark shadow close to a street lamp and pushed on her window harder trying to close it.

As she managed to close her window she wiped some sweat from her face and looked back outside as she didn't see the shadow she saw moments earlier anymore.

She shook her head lightly and walked back from her window feeling a light wind going through her hair what made her shiver like in the park earlier. She looked around wrapping her arms around her close. "What's going on?" She whispered pulling her arms around her tighter as she got frightened.

She grabbed her pajama and changed into them. She walked over to her alarm clock and set it on 3AM with shaking hands. She sighed lightly and looked up as she heard her door open spotting her father in the doorway. She walked over to him and smiled lightly. "Nigh dad." She mumbled pulling him in a light hug.

"Night bud." Billy mumbled kissing the top of her head and walked back out making his way to his own bedroom.

She sighed and closed her door behind her father and walked over to her bed and crawled into it pulling the covers over her. She turned to her alarm and took a last glance at it before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

She groaned as she heard her alarm go off and opened her eyes while looking for the off button on her alarm. As she didn't find it directly she sat up and turned to her alarm pushing it off. She stretched herself groaning as a slight pain ran through her back.

She crawled out of her bed tiredly and walked over to her closet searching through her clothes. As she find a comfortable looking out fit she changed out of her pajama and pulled her clothes no while looking around for her shoes.

As she was fully dressed she grabbed her bag and ran out of her room downstairs into the kitchen. She turned on the light tiredly letting out a yawn a she walked over to the fridge. She opened the fridge and leaned down a bit looking in it closely. After a while she decided to just eat cereals and grabbed herself some cold milk, bowl and cereals.

She set everything down on the kitchen table and sat down on a chair making herself some cereals. She started to eat her cereals and grabbed the box of cereals close reading all the texts on it. Eating her last spoon of cereals she got up and placed everything back in it place.

She grabbed her bag and walk into the hallway grabbing her coat on the way. She put her coat on and placed her bag onto her shoulder taking a last look around before opening the front door and walking out.

She walked onto the driveway and sighed at the sight of her house and then shook her head walking onto the sideway not knowing when she would be back. She looked around and reached into her bag fort the small route plan and started to look at it walking into another street.

LATER ON

She leaned her head against the window from the bus as the rain started to tick against it. She sighed lightly and pressed her finger against the window and started to make drawings out of tiredness until someone sits down beside her.

She sat up and gulped lightly as she saw that it was an old man who sat down next to her. She smiled nervously as she scooted back to the side some more slightly freaked out by the man. "Hi…" She whispered while trying her best not to start making a scene.

She swallowed as she saw the man looking at her deeply and looked away out of the window at all the houses passing by.

WHEN THE BUS STOPPED

She quickly got up from her seat and walked past the man running out of the bus as quickly as possible. She watched the bus leave and then took out her route plan marking the place she was at right now. She sighed as she noticed how far it still was. "This is going to take me all day just to get there and then I still need to look for the house." She mumbled putting the route plan back away.

She groaned as she felt raining dripping on the top of her head and looked up in the sky squeaking as she saw how hard it started to rain. She pulled the cap from her coat over her hair and quickly started running as fast as she could. "Why does to have to happen now?" She mumbled to herself as she wrapped her arms around her feeling the rain falling down harder.

She placed her hand over her stomach as it started to growl and looked around widening her ice as she saw a Mc Donalds. She smiled lightly and ran up to the Mc Donalds and opened the door walking in. She pulled her cap down as she walked over to the a servant and order herself a big Mac menu.

She smiled at the person after she got her order and gave money in return. She searched herself a table in a corner and sat down placing her bag beside her. She pulled the diary out of her bag and placed her glasses on. She flipped to the right page and grabbed some fries as she started reading.

"May 3TH 2009

Dear diary,

I'm honestly getting depressed right now. I hope that getting rid of the diary would let them leave me alone, guess I was wrong. They found me again but this time I managed to run away just in time before they could attack me again. Diary they were about to slit my throat!

Next time they find me I'm totally screwed.

Why did I need to be so nosy and read that diary?

I have no clue and I regret it every day.

Loves, S."

She leaned back grabbing her coke shaking lightly after she read the diary entry. She closed the diary taking a sip from her coke and placed it back in her bag zipping the zipper back up. She sipped some more on her coke. She looked around and chocking on her coke lightly as she saw a shadow next to a street lamp at the end of the street. The same shadow that she had seen last night.

She gulped lightly and placed her coke back down looking back at her fries and took another handful placing them in her mouth. having the slightly idea what kind of mess got herself into. A mess she would most likely never manage to get rid of. A mess that would haunt her forever.


	5. Chapter 5

After finishing her food and drink she cleaned everything up. She grabbed her bag and took a deep breath heading out. She had no clue what was waiting for her at this point but she did know that it was never going to something pleasant. As scared as she was she started walking again continuing her journey.

Don't get this wrong she loved journeys but she wasn't so sure about this one. Normally she'd be the first one to say yes to it. She now came to the point where the only way she could get there was by foot.

She looked around holding onto her beg tighter as it was now getting darker make it hard for her to see if someone was around her or not. Her eyes widened as she heard something behind her and quickly turned around sighing in relieve that nobody was there. As she turned back around she screamed at the top of her lungs when she noticed standing right in front of her. She quickly started walking backwards but got stopped by the men in front of her. "W-what do you want?" She squealed not moving a muscle.

He smirked cheesy making his golden teeth show. She'd be lying if she told herself it didn't scare her. "I'm just wondering what a beautiful young lady is doing out here all by herself at this hour." She swallowed deeply trying to walk back but he wouldn't let her. "I-I uhm… you see…"

"Hey! Back off from her you old man." Someone shouted making her turn around widening her eyes. "Nick? Oh my god what are you doing here?" He quickly made his way up to them and pulled Miley towards him wrapping his arms around her in defend. "I was looking everywhere for you. You're just a ran off like she was." He mumbled under his breath making her look up at him. "L-like who?"

He shook his head looking back at the old man glaring at him. "Let's go." He held her close into him as he started walking further with her. As he didn't say anything she felt the need to ask him again and made him stop. "Ok seriously why did you do that?. And hat did you mean with all that? I want to know." She sighed shaking her head. "Don't tell me this is going about that Stacy again. I already told you I'm Mi-" He covered her mouth to stop her from talking which made her glare at him. "Yes I meant her but I didn't mean that you are her. Anyways, you should be thankful that I saved you from anything awful."

She sighed nodding. "I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean… to come of that rude. Thanks… for you know saving me." He smiled smile and rubbed his face sighing. "I'm sorry too. Look what were you thinking by coming here at this hour?" She bit her lip looking away a bit. "Just… some research." He nodded clicking his tongue. "I see. Need any help?"

She squinted her eyes looking at him unsure. "I'm not so sure if that'd be a good idea. I mean I shouldn't be talking to strangers at this hour." She said with an amused tone. He chuckled for a moment and rolled his eyes. "So mature. No wonder they call you a nerd." She glared walking closer to him. "I might be a prude but I have no problem with hitting a guy." She clenched her teat trying to stay calm. He rolled his eyes wrapping his arm around her. "Relax I was kidding. I don't think you're a nerd or prude. Even if you are I'd still find you cute." She smiled lightly hitting his chest. "You are so evil. Alright fine I'll tell you."

She walked over to a bench a bit further in the street with him and pulled out the diary turning towards him. "I found this diary and well… ever since I got it strange things have happened. I am now trying to find out why." Nick nodded looking at the diary widening his eyes. "Stacy had just one like that. Can I… have a look?" She nodded handing it over and he started to flip the pages. "It's really hers." He mumbled looking back up.

"So you're saying this diary is from Stacy?" He bit his lip handing it back to her. "I'm positive it is.." She put it away looking at him with a sorry look. "I'm sorry. You knew her well didn't you?" He nodded with a sigh. "I did. I mean she was my girlfriend for a while."

"Right…" She whispered biting her lip. "It just confuses me thought. Why did you think I was her when we first met?" He grabbed for his wallet taking out a picture. "Her see for yourself why." He smiled at the picture of Stacy and him as he handed it to her. She looked down at the pictures and widened her eyes as she saw a girl that looked just like her sitting right next to Nick. "S-she looks just like me… only well… prettier, more beautiful and so much hotter." She mumbled out the last.

He sighed scooting closer to her. "You're just as pretty and beautiful. I was just joking around." She looked at him crossing her arm. "It wasn't funny. I'm also sure that you're lying right now."

He raised an eyebrow confused. "Why do you think I'm lying?" She shook her head looking away. "You'd be the first to say that and everyone thinks I'm a weird nerd." He sighed grabbing her hand. "You're not weird." She pulled her hand away scooting away. "You're a jock Nick. You'd say anything to make a girl want you." He scooted closer to her smirking. "You think that about me hmm?" She nodded biting her lip. He leaned down towards her neck kissing it. "Like you mind." She groaned pushing him off glaring at him. "You're such a jerk. You won't get in my pants if that's what you want." He smirked kissing her cheek. "Whatever you say my dear."


	6. Chapter 6

She groaned pushing him. "Stop that." She got up turning to him. "Just keep your hands off of me, ok? It's not because I look like your formal girlfriend that you can touch me like her." She crossed her arms looking away. He sighed getting up as well. "Miley I'm sorry."

She laughed dry looking at him. "You're sorry? Who are you trying to fool here? Me or yourself?" He squinted his eyes walking closer to her. "When I say sorry I mean it." She gulped lightly taking a few steps. "O-ok I believe you. Please don't hurt me." He sighed grabbing her hand. "I might be a jock like you call me but I don't hit, kick or any of that."

She nodded slowly loosening her arms relaxing. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel that way. It's just that so much weird things have been going on that scare me that I don't know what or who to trust. I hope you understand that?" He stroke her shoulder lightly. "I understand but don't do this alone. Stacy did too and see how that turned out."

She raised an eyebrow taking a step closer. "What do you mean? Did she have a similar situation going on?" He sighed nodding. "She did. I only didn't know it on time. I was too late." She felt sorry for him and slowly wrapped his arms around her. He smiled lightly petting her back. "Don't go through this alone, ok? Let someone help you with whatever it is."

"I don't know Nick… I don't want anyone to get into trouble." He groaned pulling away. "Miley don't you get it? I'm trying to make a point here. It's too dangerous for you to be doing something alone? You haven't even told me anything about it but you telling me weird things have been happening is already enough to know that it's not right to deal with it alone."

"I am not going to change my mind Nick. Now if you excuse me I have things to do." She grabbed her bag from the ground and started walking again hoping he wouldn't follow her. Like she did expect he started following her. She sighed turning to him. "Can you please not follow me? I do not need another problem in my life."

He stopped looking at her hurt. "You see me as a problem?" She groaned smacking her head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just I don't even know you Nick. The way you're coming onto me trying to come onto my life is just scaring the hell out of me. Do you want anything from me?"

He shook his head walking closer to her. "I don't need anything from you. I just want answers to what happened to Stacy." She nodded turning around. "Ok so you don't want to get to know me. You just want to use me to get answers on Stacy's death. How thoughtful of you."

"Miley will you stopping being such a closed minded bitch? It's not only for answers. I also want to make sure that nothing will happen to you?" She looked down still walking. "Why do you care? I'm just a girl that happened to look like you girlfriend who died."

"Can we for one moment forget about Stacy and talk about you? I know you look like her and that I want to get some answers through you. But I also want to get to know you and keep you safe. You seem like a really nice girl."

Slowly she turned around looking up at him. "You really think so? I mean I haven't really been nice to you ever since we've met." He smiled walking up to her. "Neither have I. That doesn't' change the fact that we could try to get along better. Even if we do annoy the hell out of each other we need each other. We have to help each other. You to stay save and get rid of the diary. Me to finally get answer. See a perfect match right there.

She bit her lip amused. "So… you're telling me that you want to help me?" He nodded chuckling at how amused she looked. "If that's really what you want then I guess we can try. You just have to promise me one thing thought."

He raised an eyebrow confused. "Alright sure. What is it?" She looked away walking again. "You have to promise me to not fall in love with me." He chuckled lightly walking after her. "Are you for real?" She stopped giving him a death glare. He bit his lip holding his hands up. "I promise you that I won't fall in love with you."

"Good." She said simply as she started walking again followed by him.

LATER ON

He looked down at Miley who was now sleeping with her head on her bag. He smiled lightly at how peaceful she looked. He had made a lot of mistakes with girls but something about her was different. Somehow he knew that with her he wanted to try to not make them anymore.

He had no idea why she didn't want him to fall in love with her and he knew he did promise her that he wouldn't but he wasn't fully sure of himself if he'd be able to keep that promise. Slowly he laid his hand on her soft lightly waved hair and started stroking it lightly. "Believe it or not you really are a pretty nerd."

In her sleep she formed a small smile cuddling closer to him now leaning her head on his lap. He gulped lightly at the sudden change but didn't move her. Instead her pulled his jacket off and laid it down on her what made her grab it tightly in her hands holding it closer against her. He smiled lightly and then closed his eyes leaning against the three as he soon fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

THE NEXT DAY

She yawned stretching her arms as she sat up looking around. A small smile formed on her lips as she noticed Nick sleeping. She'd be lying to herself if she didn't find it cute. "What? I can't think that." She whispered to herself shaking it off. She grabbed for her bag and started looking for food.

As her hand wrapped around a foiled cookie she smiled to herself trying to stay positive. "Better than nothing I guess." She unwrapped the cookie and eagerly took a bite out of it looking back down at Nick.

Slowly he opened his eyes looking up at her. She gulped directly looking away silently eating her cookie. "Hey." He smiled sitting up next to her. She looked at him sideways fake smiling. "Hi."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head. "You really hate me don't you?" She sighed feeling bad as she finished her cookie turning to him. "I don't hate you… I just… don't 'like' you." He chuckled scooting a bit closer amused as he noticed how it seemed to hit a nerve. "Why do you hate me so much?" She gulped scooting away."W-well I… you see. I just… Could you back off a bit please?"

He shook his head scooting closer again. "Tell me." He said with a small grin on his face. She swallowed deeply looking into his eyes and tried her best to fight the urge to kiss him. What was she thinking. Why did she suddenly want to kiss him?

She shook her head jumping up and turned away from him. "There's food in my bag if you're hungry." She breathed out He got up behind her and pulled her shirt from her shoulder a bit kissing it. "Am I making you feel uncomfortable?" He asked in a teasing whisper. She wanted to move away from him but found her feet nailed to the ground.

"Why are you doing this to me." She whispered closing her eyes. He smirked leaning back up. "I just love that look on your face. It's priceless I'm telling you." A glare formed on her face as she turned around hitting him hard on the chest. "You're such an asshole!" He chuckled grabbing both of her wrists. "Awtch is that supposed to hurt?" She growled trying to kick him. "You really want me to hate you don't you."

"I might find it tempting to have a love/hate relationship with you. It gives the best sex if you really want to know." She widened her eyes pulling away from him. "You're such a nasty pig. That's it I'm going alone." She grabbed her bag placing it on her shoulder and started walking to god knows where but anywhere was better than with him she thought.

After a while she stopped swallowing as she noticed she was now deep into the forest. She grabbed onto her bag tighter. "N-nick is that you?" She whispered as she heard all kind of noises around her. As she didn't hear him respond she backed off against a tree biting her lip. "H-hello?" She squeaked now officially terrified.

She screamed loudly as she heard someone run up to her and without second thoughts started running away as fast as she could. Taking a couple of glances ones in a while she could tell that she wasn't going to be able to keep this up for long.

She never was the type to do long runs or anything really energy taking. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she screamed harder than ever feeling the tears build up behind her eyes. "Let go of me!" She cried when she felt two arms wrap around her.

"Miley? Hey calm down." Nick whispered softly in her ear. "What's going on? I heard you call my name." She breathed heavy looking up at him holding her hand to where her hear is. "O-oh my god Nick you scared me to death." He frowned turning around seeing she was clearly scared. "Hey ssssh. What happened?"

She hiccupped holding onto his arms. "I thought that s-someone was f-following me and I thought it was you so I called out your name but you didn't answer me so I took a run for it." He pulled her closer into him and started rubbing her back. "I'm here now. I wasn't lying about anything Miley. I might be a teasing dough but when I say you're in danger I mean it."

"I-I'm so sorry that I doubted you." She whispered leaning her head on his chest trying to calm down. He smiled small taking a deep breath. "It's alright I get that more often. Are you alright now?"

She nodded slowly calming down and even managed to smile. "Thanks. Can we continue now? I want this to be over with." He nodded smiling back and gave her a light push in the back making her actually walk.

"Where exactly are we going?" He questioned looking down at her. She took out the diary and opened a page. "It said here that there is supposed to be a small cabinet in this forest. She found the diary there." He nodded looking around. "It's very possible that there's a cabinet here I'm actually positive there can be more. Does it say anything pacific?"

She bit her lip re reading it and shook her head. "No not really. It's just really old and nobody's lived there for years apparently." He frowned for a moment but then pointed to a cabinet. "It looks old. I guess we have to start somewhere right?" She nodded putting the diary away again. "Probably. Why do I have the feeling that this is going to be a very long trip?"

He chuckled wrapping his arm around her shoulder feeling that she lightly jumped at the touch making him smirk to himself. "Probably because the time you're spending with me goes so slow that it seems like forever." She giggled lightly poking his side. "Stop reading my mind."


End file.
